Care (SVU)
Plot After the beaten body of a five year-old girl in foster care is found, Detectives Benson and Stabler investigate her complicated family ties. Summary Five-year-old Cassie Adams is found murdered at a construction site and the detectives talk to her foster family: foster mom Jane and grandmother Dorothy Rudd, Cassie's younger sisters: Tanya and Whitley, and her foster brother, Glenn. The detectives soon discover that Glenn was at the construction site with Cassie and label him a suspect in her murder. It is soon discovered that Glenn's obsession with a medieval video game is because he was trying to protect Cassie from Dorothy, who had apparently been abusing her. Glenn testifies that Dorothy beat Cassie to death because she wet the bed and threatened to tell. In the end, Dorothy dies of a heart attack in prison, Tayna and Whitley are given back to their biological mother while Glenn is taken to emergency foster care. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Stephanie March as A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Lou Carbonneau as C.S.U. Technician Harry Martin * Fernando López as C.S.U. Technician Ramone Vargas Guest cast * Piper Laurie as Dorothy Rudd * Colin Fickes as Glenn Rudd * Jamie Goodwin as Danny Marston * Keith Davis as Duke Henry * Erika LaVonn as Tashandra Adams * Robin Moseley as Adoption Agency Caseworker * Parris Nicole Cisco as Tanya Adams * Janee Tucker as Cassie Adams * Kathleen Wilhoite as Jane Rudd * Worth Howe as Reporter #2 * Conn Horgan as Carpenter * Toni Di Buono as Teacher * Julia Barnett as Reporter #1 * Jerry D. O'Donnell as Uniform Policeman * Tom Ligon as Bluebell Agency Executive * Reade Kelly as General Contractor References References Quotes Background information and notes *Fin mentions a tattoo of a "Sword of Damascus". Unless this was supposed to be a fictional reference, it was probably a misspeak since the term "Sword of Damascus" only has esoteric references from an obscure video game and old Italian movie. He probably meant the "Sword of Damocles" from the well known Greek myth of Damocles. In some video games, particularly RPGs, Damascus-brand weapons are usually found in some fictional video games as a higher quality weapons, usually found later on in the end. *The captain calls Fin and Munch the Super Mario Bros. when they were playing the game. This is a direct reference to Mario and Luigi, from the Nintendo franchise of the same name. *In her best known role, Piper Laurie plays another famous abusive parent in the Stephen King film Carrie (1976), where she portrays Margaret White, a crazed religious fanatic who justifies her extreme physical, mental, and psychological abuse of her daughter Carrie with religion and disdain of all things sexual. She routinely beats Carrie and locks her in a cupboard filled with religious imagery. Just like in this episode, eventually the child stands up to her and she dies, the main difference is that in the film Carrie crucifies her mother with kitchen utensils via her telekinetic powers. Coincidentally, in the novel, Margaret White dies of a heart attack that is triggered by her daughter's telekinesis after she stabs Carrie with a knife during an attempt to kill her. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes